Starstruck
by KarissaCarlos
Summary: When Lovino comes in to deliver a coffee to Antonio Fernandez, a famous actor, he never expected it to change his life so much. From bringing him coffee, to certain... night time activities... and dealing with his psycho friends... What will this mysterious man bring into his life next? Pairings: Spamano PruCan and FrUk Rating will go up ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hello everyone! This was an RP with a friend of mine and I wanted to take the main story line and.. well make it a story XD**

**I want to apologize in advance for slow updates -_- I can see them coming already. Please forgive me OTL**

**Anyhow I hope you enjoy Starstruck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters (sadly)**

Chapter 1

"No I'm not currently taking any more jobs; I plan to take a couple months off." The Spanish man told the stressed looking woman sitting before him.

"But Mr. Fernandez!" She exclaimed "We think that you would be perfect-"

"No, I'm sorry but I do believe I've made my point clear.

"..."

"You can talk to Gilbert, my agent though! I'm sure he can find you someone...!" he added upon seeing the woman's almost tearful expression. After yet another 10 minutes of the woman trying halfheartedly to convince him to take the job, she left and Antonio collapsed back onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"Gilbert mi amigo you can come out of the closet now…. I know your hiding in there."

"DAMMIT!" Antonio winced at the loud crash that followed and watched as a loud German man fell out of said closet, followed by several shoes and an umbrella. Antonio didnt eve bother to hold in a laugh at his friends enraged expression.

"DAMMIT TONI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Screamed the albino man from the floor, while trying (unsuccessfully) to untangle himself from the pile of shoes.

"Y-you fell…. Out of a closet…!" And with that, Antonio burst out laughing again.

Gilbert finally managed to pull himself to his feet, crimson eyes blazing "I DID NOT! I'M TOO AWESOME TO FALL!" He exclaimed

"Then what happened?" Antonio inquired

"… The floor looked lonely" he declared "so being the AWESOME guy I am I decided to give it a hug!"

"With your face?"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOU'RE NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO HUG FLOORS WITH YOUR FACE!"

Gilbert smiled smugly, believing he had won the argument. Meanwhile, Antonio burst our laughing once more, clutching at his side and tears leaking out of his eyes. Once Gilbert realized that the Spaniard was NOT bowing down to his awesomeness, well.. needless to say he began screaming German obscenities at the man.

"Mes amis… please do shut up~ You make it impossible for me to sleep with all your bickering." The two other occupants of the room froze, staring at the Frenchman who had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Hola Francis~" said Antonio cheerfully. Gilbert however, had a somewhat more… Gilbert reaction.

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!? SHITFUCK! FRANCIS! DON'T JUST APPEAR LIKE THAT! HOLY CRAP COUGH OR SOMETHING!" the albino screamed. Antonio rolled his eyes, while Francis simply looked annoyed.

"It's not my fault that you are blind Gilbert~ Personally I don't know how anyone could not see this gorgeousness in a room! How terrible for you Gilbert! That magnificent face plant when you entered the room must have rendered you Gorgeous blind~! Or maybe it is my beaty itself that has blinded you~"

"IT WAS NOT A FACE-PLANT! THE FLOOR ATTACKED ME!"

Antonio chuckled "I thought you were giving it a hug because it was lonely Gil"

"…. I gave it a hug… and then it attacked me!" He exclaimed, trying to maintain some of his dignity.

"Oui Oui~ Of course it did Gilbert We all know how the floor has been conspiring against you for years, can we go back to the subject of my beauty~?"

"IT HAS! AND IM NOT TALKING ABOUT HOW PRETTY YOU ARE!"

"You think Im pretty~? Oh how nice of you cher~!"

"Wait what? I DO NOT-"

At this point Antonio tuned his friends out, they could go on for hours... He chuckled to himself. His best friends certainlu were.. interesting Francis Bonnefoy was most definitely the most… Gay out of all of them, with his flowing shoulder length blond hair, sky-blue eyes and sculpted body it was no wonder he was the world's top male model at the moment. Gilbert wasn't too bad looking either, once you got over his general… Gilbert-ness he was also a really nice guy and more importantly Francis and his own Agent. Together they practically owned the front of every magazine, and in Antonio's case, the leading male role in practically every movie! Well… at least all the BETTER movies….

"Toni!... Hey Toni! Are you even listening to the Awesome words coming from my Awesome mouth?!" Antonio blinked as Gilbert waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh~! Lo siento Gil~! I must have zoned out… What were you saying~?"

"I was SAYING that the Awesome me and the annoying French guy have to go see Feliks! You wanna come?"

Antonio cringed. Feliks was the designer that Francis mainly modeled for. He was Flamboyant and his gender was questionable at best…. Mainly due to the ever present mini skirt the man was prone to wearing.

"Ah… No! Um… I have… Work! Yes! I have some work I need to get done Amigo~ and then I think I'll be going home for a siesta~" Antonio smiled dreamily, he Lived for Siestas. … And tomatoes…. And wine…. And he wouldn't say no to sex either…. Okay... So Antonio REALLY liked Siestas they were like… one of the best things ever! Antonio decided that if he ever ruled the world he was going to make siestas a scheduled part of every citizens day~ oh yes…. That would be nice…. Unfortunately he was pulled from his daydream by the laughing voice of his French friend.

"Another Siesta Cher~? Don't you take enough of those already?"

"You spend more time brushing your hair then I do sleeping Franny" Antonio Laughed

"True Cher~ But with hair as gorgeous as mine it would me a sin not to lavish it with attention non~?"

"Ja Ja Franny" Interrupted Gilbert, evidently bored "Come on Already! Gilbird will be starving by the time I get home! That would be SO un-awesome!"

Francis shared a look with Antonio and rolled his eyes, Gilbert had an unusual obsession with his small pet bird. He probably spent more time with that bird then he did drinking beer, which was hard to do. Gilbert was ALWAYS drinking beer….

"Oui Oui Gil je viens… see you tomorrow Toni~?" He asked, kissing Antonio's cheek. Antonio grinned his usual carefree smile.

"Of course Amigo~ Have…. Fun at Feliks'!" Antonio's smile melted away as his two friends left the room and he sighed and fell back onto the sofa again, closing his eyes. Surely having a five minute siesta here wouldn't hurt…..

Antonio had barley taken a step towards his couch when his office door was flung open rather violently.

"Hey bastard! Here's your coffee you lazy- AHH! CAZZO!" Antonio turned around quickly to witness a young man sporting a starbucks uniform, trip over the pile of shoes Gilbert had left all over the floor, sending the boy, and the scalding cup of coffee in his hand, hurtling right towards his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio let out a yelp as the scorching hot liquid splashed across his chest.

"Mierda! Ow! My shirt! Ow!" He glared down at the small Italian who was in the process of picking himself up off the floor. "You spilt coffee on me!" He exclaimed, "That really hurts!"

"It's your own damned fault you fucking bastard! Don't leave your fucking shoes all over the floor!" The Italian spat, glaring up at the taller man. "..." His glare melted off his face as he saw just who he had so carelessly spilt coffee on.

"Hey~! Don't be so mean... Lovino~ you're the one who spilt coffee on me~"

Said Antonio, amusement in his eyes as he looked down at the flustered Italian

"H-How the hell do you know my name?" Lovino stuttered as Antonio walked around the couch and helped him to his feet.

"It's on your nametag~" he explained, feeling proud of himself as he pointed to the name tag on Lovino's Starbucks uniform.

"Oh... Right..." Lovino glared at the Spaniard again.

"Hmm... This is really starting to hurt..." Mused the Spaniard and, much to Lovino's surprise, he promptly pulled off his shirt, revealing tanned skin and clearly visible abdominal muscles and- Lovino shook his head.

"W-what the hell are you doing bastard?!" He managed to tear his eyes away from the Spaniards toned form and glare at his face instead.

"Making sure I don't burn myself~" Antonio replied with a smirk.

"Well don't just take your clothes off! Fucking pervert!"

Antonio laughed as Lovino's face turned bright red. He really was adorable~

"Aww Lovi you look like a tomato~ you're so cute~"

"I-I am n-not cute! A-and don't call me that d-dammit!"

Antonio pouted,

"Why not~? I think Lovi is a really cute name~!"

"It's not my name bastard!" Lovino shoved the Spaniard away, moving towards the door, "Screw this I'm leaving!"

"Lovi wait! You need to pay me for my shirt!"

"... Fuck no!" Lovino crossed his arms and glared at Antonio, "why the hell do I have to pay for that ugly piece of crapolla!"

"Hey! This isn't um... Crapolla...! It's silk! And you have to pay for it because you wrecked it~!"

"Why can't you just wash the damned thing?!" Lovino snapped at the Spaniard.

"But Lovi~ it's silk~! You can't wash silk~!"

Lovino growled, "Fine. How much do I owe you for the fucking shirt?!"

"Uuuummmmm... 10,000$?" Antonio smiled happily meanwhile; Lovino choked on air and started coughing violently.

"Are you okay Lovi~?" Antonio asked, rubbing Lovino's back with a concerned expression.

"Ten... THOUSAND... Dollars?!" Lovino managed to cough out, "There's no... Fucking way... It costs that much..."

"Si~! It's made from the finest Spanish silk in the world~ it's almost irreplaceable~!"

"Well then why don't you pay for it yourself Bastard?! You're fucking rich!" Lovino argued. He really didn't have enough money to pay the bastard back... He barely had enough to feed himself as it was... Not to mention his chronically hungry Fratello. Point is, he didn't have the money to spare for some stupid bastard to buy a new shirt!

"Because~! I'm not the one who spilt coffee on me~!" Chirped Antonio happily.

"Well.. Too bad! I won't pay you!"

"Hmmmm~ is it because you don't have enough money Lovi~?"

"... I have enough money! I'm- I'm fucking rich! I just... I don't want to give it to you!" Lovino lied.

"But Lovi~! If you're so rich why do you work at Starbucks?"

"I.. Like the employees discount dammit!"

Antonio smiled. Lovino really was so cute~ Absently Antonio wondered if there was some way to get Lovi to stick around longer... Oh! He had a brain thing~!

"Hey Lovi guess what?!" Antonio asked excitedly "I've decided how you're going to pay me back~! From now on you're going to be my new assistant~!"

"No way in hell." Lovino responded immediately with a scowl.

"But Lovi~! How else are you going to pay me back?" Antonio almost whined.

"... I'll find some other way! I don't want to work for you bastard!" Lovino glared, his hands curling into fists. The cool part of him said that working for Antonio Fernandez would be awesome. Lovino quickly crushed that part into a tiny ball and threw it in his mental trash can in favour of listening to his louder, more Italian side. He couldn't work for this... This pervert! Bastard would probably molest him all day! Although... He eyed the mans exposed chest. With looks like that... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad- NO! It would be terrible! Damn those Spanish abs for clouding his judgment!

"Come on Lovi~ I promise to be nice!"

"No."

Antonio pouted. He wasn't used to having to actually work for something he wanted.. He didn't like it. He frowned as he tried to think of something to convince the enticing young man to stay.

"Hmm... I'll give you tomatoes every day and let you take siestas!" Ha! See if he could say no to that!

"No." Replied Lovino automatically, not actually hearing the offer.

"WHAT?! How could you say no to tomatoes and siestas?!" Antonio exclaimed, distraught.

Lovino hesitated... Wait did the bastard just say he would give him tomatoes? And let him take siestas?

"... Okay fine bastard. I'll... Work for you"

"Really~?"

"ONLY if I get my tomatoes and siestas dammit!" Lovino retorted sharply, glaring at the overjoyed expression on the stupid Spaniards face.

"Oh thank you Lovi~! You can start tomorrow okay? Just stop by Gilberts office at 6am and he'll tell you what to do okay~? "

"... Fine whatever bastard" Lovino stole a glance at the clock on the wall and cursed himself. "Cazzo... I missed the bus..."

"Oh~! I can drive you home Lovi~! Antonio said excitedly.

"No! I'll walk dammit!" Having to work for the bastard was one thing! He wasn't going to start hanging out with him!

"But Lovi~ it's raining~" Antonio gestured at the window.

... Well apparently the universe liked making Lovino's life difficult.

"... Of course it's raining" he sighed. Looked like he was just going to have to swallow his pride and take the damn ride...

"... Fine. Drive me home bastard" he grumbled.

"Sure thing Lovi~!" Antonio beamed as he pulled on his jacket, pausing as he took in Lovino's short sleeved work uniform.

"Hey Lovi, do you want a jacket~?"

"NO! I'll be fine bastard! Just take me home!" Lovino most definitely wasn't about to have another thing to thank that bastard for...

"Okay Lovi..." Antonio led Lovino to the studios underground parking, seemingly oblivious to the daggers the younger man was glaring at him.

"Ooh Lovi~! Can you guess which car is mine~?" Antonio asked excitedly once they entered the parkade.

"I'm not going to play your stupid games bastard!"

"Oh come on Lovi~ you're no fun! I won't take you home until you guess okay~?" Lovino stared at Antonio as the other grinned like the idiot he was "..." Lovino sighed and looked around before pointing at the most colorful car in the lot.

"Oh! You got it! How did you do that Lovi~?" Lovino rolled his eyes

"You're really fucking predictable, that's how"

"Ah... I guess so~" Antonio walked around to the passenger door of the car and held it open.

"... What the hell are you doing?" Lovino demanded.

"Um... Holding the door open for you~?"

"Well don't! I can open the door myself dammit!"

"But Lovi! That's so impolite!"

"..." Lovino threw an especially sharp glare at him and got into the car with a huff. Antonio was quick to close the door and come around, getting into the car and starting it. Lovino rolled his eyes as smooth Latin music punctured the air. "... So fucking predictable..."

"What? I like Latin music!" Exclaimed Antonio, pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's so... I don't know, it just makes me want to dance!"

"... Don't you fucking dare, bastard." Despite his words, Lovino's mind couldn't help but wonder what the man would look like... Hips swaying, eyes flashing... And his ass- wait what? No! He did not. Just think that.

"Well I can't dance right now Lovi~ I'm driving! Silly Lovi~" Lovino stared at him. "... Idiot!" He snapped.

"So Lovi~ where do you live~?" Inquired said idiot pleasantly.

"Why the hell would I tell you where I live bastard?!"

"Ummm... So I can drive you home..?"

"...Right... "Lovino stuttered out his address, cheeks burning and glared out the window.

"Silly Lovi~" cooed the Spaniard again, smile ever-present, even as he drove into the shady part of town. Lovino watched his face carefully for any signs of the fear and disgust the other must be feeling as the neighborhood around them grew worse and worse. The only expression he could read under that stupid smile was one that could almost be called.. Nostalgic? But it was hard to tell with the bastard grinning like a moron.

"Um... Stop here... It's the one with the flowers..."

"Oh~! I didn't know you liked to garden Lovi~!"

"It's not me dammit! It's my Idiot Fratello..." He explained, stepping out of the car, annoyed to see Antonio following him.

"Hey bastard what are you-"

"FRATELLO~!" Lovino found himself stumbling as his ever over-excited brother ran into him at full speed.

"Ah! Feliciano get off!"

"Ve~ but I was so worried~! You were late~! Your pasta's cold!" With that last statement Feliciano looked close to tears.

"... Um.. It's okay Fratello we'll make new pasta... Come on Feliciano let's go."

"Ve~ wait aren't you going to invite your friend inside~?"

"No." He grabbed his brothers arm, "let's go Feliciano" he began to drag his brother inside, but stopped, remembering his rarely used manners "... Hey bastard!" He called out to Antonio before the other man could get into his car.

"Si Lovi~?"

"... T-thanks for driving me home. Now go away dammit!" Blushing Lovino slammed the door shut and stormed inside with his brother.

Antonio smiled to himself as he drives home. He had managed to convince the feisty little Italian to take the job! Sure he had missed his siesta,.. But he had a feeling that it had been worth it. He was still smiling even as he went to bed. Tomorrow was certainly going to be... Interesting.


End file.
